TODO MENOS FACIL
by amelycullen
Summary: Es increíble la forma en la la vida te puede cambiar en dos meses eso es lo que piensa Isabella Swan al nunca imaginarse que su novio de varios años la dejaria y al tampoco imaginarse que el verdadero amor se encuentra en la persona menos esperada y es que como bien dicen detras de las malas experiencias siempre llegan las buenas noticias
1. Chapter 1

SINOPSIS

TODO MENOS FACIL

Cuando Isabela o mejor conocida como bella sigue a su novio de varios años a la universidad que el eligió, lo ultimo que espera es que la bote dos meses después del inicio de clases, después de dos semanas de haber estado en shock se despierta y choca con su triste realidad: esta soltera, asiste a una universidad estatal en vez de a un conservatorio de música clásica, es ignorada por su supuesto circulo de amigos y es acosada por el hermano de fraternidad de su ex novio y para colmo esta reprobando una materia por primera vez en su vida

Una noche saliendo de una fiesta sola, Bella es atacada por el amigo de su ex. Rescatada por el extraño quien parece quien parece estar en el lugar y momento más adecuado. Después de eso no quiso si no olvidar el ataque y esa noche pero no contaba con que su salvador- Edward, se sienta detrás de ella en la clase de economía a dibujar en su cuaderno y mirarla fijamente. Sus amigas lo llaman "el perfecto chico rebote"

Cuando su atacante vuelve a acosarla, Isabela toma una decisión: o se da por vencida y acepta su derrota y aprende a defenderse. Edward sigue siendo muy protector, pero esconde sus propios secretos. De repente las apariencias no lo son todo y saber en quien confiar es todo menos fácil


	2. el primer encuentro

EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Nunca note a Edward antes de esa noche, era como si no existiera, y de repente, se encontraba en todas partes.

Acaba de dejar la fiesta de HALLOWEEN en todo su apogeo detrás de mí. Zigzagueando entre los autos amontonados en el estacionamiento trasero de la fraternidad de mi ex, le envié un mensaje a mi compañera de cuarto. La noche era hermosa y cálida.-un típico verano al estilo sureño.- de las ventanas abiertas de la casa, la música sonaba a través del pavimento, salpicando ocasionales estallidos de risa, borrachos retándose y pidiendo mas bebidas.

Como conductor designado esta noche era mi responsabilidad conseguir que Alice regresara a nuestro dormitorio en una sola pieza, sin importar si yo quería estar o no, un minuto mas en la fiesta. Mi mensaje decía que me llamara o texteara cuando estuviera lista. Por la manera en la que ella y su novio Jasper, se habían ahogado en tequila mientras bailaban manoseándose antes de tomarse de las manos y subir las escaleras hasta su habitación, no me llamaría hasta mañana. Reí entre dientes por el pensamiento de ella haciendo el paseo de la vergüenza al salir del pórtico hasta mi camioneta. Pulse "enviar" mientras buscaba en mi bolso las llaves. La luna estaba demasiado oculta por las nubes, y las ventanas iluminadas de la casa se encontraban muy lejos como para ofrecer algo de luz al final del estacionamiento. Tuve que confiar en mi tacto, maldiciendo, cuando me pinche el dedo con una pluma, tropecé con mis zapatos, casi segura de que sangraba.

Una vez que las llaves estaban en mis manos, chupe mi dedo; el ligero sabor metálico me dijo que me atravesó la piel- maldición- murmure, desbloqueando la puerta de la camioneta.

En los siguientes segundos que pasaron estuve tan desorientada como para entender lo que sucedía. En un momento era lanzada de la puerta abierta del auto y al siguiente era recostada con mi rostro pegado al asiento, sin respirar e inmóvil. Luche por levantarme, pero no pude, el peso sobre mi era demasiado.

-la pequeña diablilla que bien en ti, Belly.- la voz arrastraba las palabras pero me era del todo familiar.

Mi primer pensamiento fue "no me llames así", pero esa objeción fue desechada rápidamente en favor al terror mientras una mano levantaba mi ya corta minifalda. Mi brazo derecho estaba inútil, atrapado entre mi cuerpo y el asiento. Mi agarre de el con mi mano izquierda tratando de empujarme a mi misma hacia arriba y la mano sobre mi piel desnuda me toco la muñeca, grite cuando llevo bruscamente mi brazo hasta mi espalda, sujetándome con firmeza con la otra mano. Su antebrazo presionando mi espalda baja. No podía moverme centímetro alguno.

-James, bájate de mí. Quítate- mi voz tembló, pero trate de darle tanta firmeza como me fuera posible. Pude oler la cerveza en su respiración y algo fuerte en su sudor. Entonces una oleada de nauseas subió y bajo en mi estomago.

Su mano libre regreso de nuevo a mi muslo izquierdo, su peso contra mi lado derecho, cubriéndome. Mis pies colgaban fuera de la camioneta, la puerta seguía abierta. Trate de levantar rodilla para quitarme de debajo de él, y James rio de mis patéticos esfuerzos. Cuando movió su mano entre mis piernas abiertas, grite, tratando de bajarlas, ya demasiado tarde. Primero me retorcí y luche pensando en quitármelo de encima y después de darme cuenta que yo no era rival para su tamaño comencé a suplicar.

-James, detente. Por favor…estas borracho y te arrepentirás por la mañana. Oh, Dios mio…

Separo mas fuerte mis piernas y el aire golpeo mi cadera desnuda. Escuche el inconfundible sonido de una cremallera, y el rio en mi oído cuando mi racional suplica se mezclo con llanto

-no, no, no, no.- debajo de su peso no podía respirar lo suficiente para gritar y mi boca estaba aplastada contra el asiento, amortiguando cualquier protesta que pudiera hacer. Luchando en vano, no podía creer que aquel chico que conocí por casi un año, quien ninguna vez me había faltado el respeto cuando salía con Jacob, estuviera atacándome en mi propio auto, en el estacionamiento trasero de la fraternidad.

Bajo mis pantis hasta las rodillas y entre sus esfuerzos para presionarme y mi renovado esfuerzo para huir escuche el frágil tejido rasgándose.- Dios, Belly, siempre supe que tenias un gran trasero, pero Cristo, chica.- su mano se metió entre mis piernas de nuevo y el peso desapareció por un segundo. Tuve el tiempo suficiente para tomar un bocado de aire y gritar. Liberando mi muñeca, golpeo su mano en la nuca de mi cabeza y giro mi rostro hacia el cuero del asiento hasta que estuve en silencio, casi sin poder respirar.

Incluso libre mi brazo izquierdo era inútil. Apoye mi mano contra el suelo de la cabina y presione pero solo tuve dolores musculares. Llore contra los cojines, las lágrimas y la saliva en mis mejillas.-por favor, no, oh dios, no por favor, detente, para…- odie el sonido de la impotencia de mi voz.

Su peso se levanto de mi por un segundo- o había cambiado de opinión o estaba reposicionándose- no me hizo esperar para saber cual. Tiro de mis piernas hacia arriba; sentí el tacón de mi zapato desgarrar el cuero, mientras patalee para ganar impulso y apartarlo de mi. El me giraba la sangre pulsaba en mis oídos mientras mi cuerpo se recuperaba para pelear o huir y entonces me detuve, porque James ya no estaba allí.

Al principio no pude entender porque esta allí, apartado de la puerta alejándose de mi, y luego su cabeza golpeo el suelo dos veces. Se volvió loco, sus puños golpeaban a la nada. No fue hasta que choco contra mi camioneta que pude ver con- o quien- luchaba.

El chico nunca aparto los ojos de James mientras le daba dos fuertes golpes en el rostro, esquivando los contrarios mientras rodaban y James lanzaba golpes inútiles, con sangre fluyendo de su nariz. Finalmente, James bajo la cabeza y se lanzo como toro, pero su esfuerzo fue su perdición, el desconocido lanzo un gancho fácil hacia su mandíbula. Cuando la cabeza de James se alzó, se escucho un repugnante ruido sordo de algo rompiéndose. Choco contra el lateral del auto de nuevo, empujando y lanzando golpes ciegos al extraño por segunda vez. Como si toda la pelea fue coreografiada el chico tomo a James de los hombros, lo jalo hacia él y le dio un rodillazo debajo de la barbilla. James cayó al suelo gimiendo y quejándose.

El desconocido bajo la mirada, sus puños cerrados, los codos ligeramente flexionados, preparándose para ofrecerle un nuevo golpe si fuera necesario. No lo fue, James estaba casi inconsciente. Me acurruque contra la puerta del fondo jadeando y en posición fetal, como si el shock fuera sustituido por el pánico. Debí haber gemido, porque los sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Rodo a James a un costado con una de sus botas y se acercó a la puerta aun mirándome.

-¿estas bien?- su tono era bajo, precavido. Quería decirle que si, quería asentir con la cabeza, pero no podía. No estaba tan bien después de todo.- voy a llamar al 911. ¿Necesitas asistencia medica o solo a la policía?

Imagine a la policía dentro del campus llegando a la escena, los fiesteros huyendo despavoridos por la casa cuando escuchen las sirenas. Alice y Jasper eran dos de muchos amigos que están allí, mas de la mitad eran menores de edad y bebían. Seria mi culpa si la fiesta se convierte en el objetivo de la policía. Seria una mierda.

Negué con la cabeza- no los llames- mi voz era ronca.

-¿no llamo a una ambulancia?

Aclare mi garganta y negué- no llames a nadie, no llames a la policía.

Su mandíbula cayo y me miro atreves de la extensión del asiento. – ¿Estoy equivocado o este chico trato de violarte?- me estremecí al oír la fea palabra-¿y me dices que no llame a la policía?- cerro su boca de golpe sacudiendo su cabeza y mirándome fijamente otra vez- ¿o interrumpí algo que no debí?

Jadee, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe- no, pero solo quiero irme a casa- dije entrecortadamente

James gimió y rodo sobre su espalda- mierda- dijo sin abrir sus ojos uno de los cuales estaba hinchado, probablemente no los abriría en un buen tiempo. Mi salvador bajo la mirada hacia él, con su mandíbula apretada movió su cuello de un lado al otro y luego hacia atrás, relajo sus hombros. – de acuerdo te llevo. Dijo el.

Negué con la cabeza. No estuve a punto de escapar de un ataque solo para hacer algo tan estúpido como subirme al auto con un desconocido.- puedo manejar.- dije en voz áspera, mis ojos fueron a mi bolso debajo de la consola, todas mis cosas estaban regadas en el suelo del lado del conductor. El bajo la mirada, se agacho para recoger mis llaves entre los pedazos de mis objetos personales.

Creo que buscas esto- las colgó de sus dedos, mientras note que no había hecho nada para acercarme a él.

Humedecí mis labios y probé por segunda vez el sabor de la sangre en esa noche, inclinándome un poco hacia la débil iluminación que entraba, tuve la precaución de mantener mi falda hacia abajo, una ola de marea se estrello contra mi mientras fui consiente de lo que casi había ocurrido, y mi mano tembló cuando alargue el brazo para tomar mis llaves.

Frunciendo el ceño; apretó su puño alrededor de ellas y dejo caer su brazo a su costado.-no puedo dejarte conducir- juzgando por su expresión, mi rostro era un desastre.

Parpadee, mi mano seguía extendida por las llaves que acababan de ser confiscadas.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Marco tres razones con los dedos: - primero estas temblando, probablemente un efecto secundario del asalto, segundo, no tengo idea si en realidad esta ilesa y tercero probablemente has estado bebiendo.

-no- espete- soy el conductor designado.

Arqueo una ceja y miro a su alrededor.- ¿Quién exactamente te eligió de conductor? Si hubiera estado contigo, por cierto, puede que estuvieras a salvo esta noche. En cambio, entraste a un estacionamiento oscuro, sola y sin poner nada de atención a tu alrededor, eso es realmente responsable.

De pronto, esta molesta. Molesta con Jacob por romper mi corazón dos semanas atrás y no estar conmigo esa noche protegiéndome; molesta con Alice por convencerme de venir a esta estúpida fiesta y mas molesta conmigo por aceptar venir, furiosa con el imbécil apenas consiente que babeaba y sangraba a unos pocos metros y molesta con el extraño que tenia mis llaves de rehén, mientras me acusaba de ser una descerebrada y descuidada.


End file.
